Fixing My Boss
by catwith9lives
Summary: Bella is a single mom who has just moved to Camden, New Jersey. She gets a job working at a magazine. She meets Edward Cullen who is her new boss. He has a few issues. Can she fix him or will he push her away? AU AH Canon
1. Chapter 1

"Ready to go buddy?" I asked, sliding into the front seat.

"Is daddy coming with us?" Seth asked, looking at me.

"No, daddy's gonna stay. You'll get to see him, I promise" I smiled and turned on the Imagination Movers CD.

_3 hours later_

I pulled up in front of a medium sized house.

I set up Seth's room and playroom before focusing on the rest of the house.

"BELLAAA!!!" a sing song voice yelled from the door. I smiled and ran to get it.

"Alice!!!!!" I squealed and hugged her.

"Hey! Jazz and I came by to offer our help" Alice smiled.

"Can you just finish the kitchen? I need to finish the den" I smiled. Jasper and Alice went off.

"Can I have some wata?" Seth asked, making me jump.

"Sure sweetie. Let's go get some" I held out my hand which he took.

"Aunt ALI!!!!" Seth shouted, running into Alice's open arms. Jasper cleared his throat and took Seth from Alice.

I reached into the cupboard and pulled out his Sippy cup.

"Do you have any jobs lined up?" Alice asked.

"I came here and interviewed for… Fashion Intell Magazine!" I smiled. Alice jumped up with glee.

"That's the magazine I work at!!! Did you get the job?" she asked.

"I got the job of editor!!!" I smiled.

"Alice, honey, we gotta go to dinner" Jasper called, setting Seth down.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Bells!" Alice yelled, walking out.

"Bath time buddy" I smiled, picking Seth up.

I bathed Seth and put him to bed.

I sat down with a glass of wine and turned on the TV. I booted up my computer and started typing up my journal entry for the day.

_Today, I moved into my new house!!! I LOVE IT!!!! It is really safe so I don't have to worry too much about Seth. Alice and Jasper surprised me by stopping by. I got an email this morning before we left telling me that I got the job at Fashion Intell Magazine as their EDITOR!!! Seth was really happy to see Alice and Jasper. Unfortunately, it is getting late and I have to get up early for work tomorrow. _

I shut my laptop down and headed to bed.

**A/N: This is my first fan fic so be easy on me. The other that I have posted is my friends. Edward will come in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: disclaimer: I don't own twilight (unfortunately) BUT I down own this story which is better than nothing.

"Gooood morning Camden! It's 6 o'clock n the morning" the radio announced. I groaned and started getting up. I picked out a pant suit for today and went to wake Seth up.

"Sweetie, time to get up…" I said, shaking his shoulder. He turned over and pulled the covers higher. "School starts today"

That did the trick. He bolted out and shoved the clothes I had picked out on. I dropped him off at school and headed to the office.

"Good morning" I called to the security officer as I made my way to the elevators. He was a blonde guy who sat up straighter when I called out.

I smiled and took a small sip of my coffee as I pressed the number 15 and the elevator doors closed. I got a little nervous when the elevator started moving uber fast and gripped the little metal bar for some support. I must've looked a little frazzled when I stepped out because the receptionist gave a little look that had loon written all over. I walked towards her and noticed a name plate gleaming on the desk. _Rosalie._

"Hi! I'm Bella, the new editor… could you point me to my office?" I smiled.

"I'm Rosalie, your office is next to the VP" she smiled and pointed down the hall to a double door.

"Thanks" I said, clenching my teeth. Just my luck, getting an office next to the VP! I prayed that they would be kind and not mind if I played music. I walked towards the double mahogany doors, taking in everything going on around me. Door 1 on the right was Conference room #1. Door #'s 3,5,7,9 on the right were offices. Door #2 on the left was another conference room. Door #'s 2,4,6 on the left were more offices and door #8 on the left, was the kitchen. There were two more corridors to the right and left but I didn't bother with those. There were some cubicles here and there but I didn't really pay attention to those.

Taking a deep breath, knocked on the doors and stepped back.

"Enter" a melodic voice called. I opened the door on the right and took two steps into the office. A head full of bronze hair turned in my direction and a small, cold smile played on his lips.

"You must be the new editor. You're duties are listed on the legal pad in your desk, any questions, please hesitate to ask. Go about" he said curtly, returning his attention to his computer screen.

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he called out.

"Nothing… jerk" I said cheerily.

"Watch your step" he shot, waving his hand dismissively.

I let a string of profanities leave my mouth as I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

About 7 heads peeked out of the offices now, watching me as I walked into my office, right next door the jerk butt.

I settled down and began to read the legal pad on my desk. The writing was neat and very easy to read. It read:

_Keys to office, desk, and building in top drawer on the right hand side. Each has been labeled carefully so you don't lose it_

_If you want something from the kitchen, make sure it is yours before you take. Anything stolen will be docked from your paycheck_

_Questions: not directed to me, VP, but to the other people in this office_

_Work hour: 8:45 –n 5:00. Problems, you can go_

_Magazine expected to be ready by Thursday so that it may hit stands on Sunday. Failure to succeed in this will resolve into your immediate departure_

_Do not bother VP_

_Have a good time_

"Jerk butt" I said, tearing out the paper and throwing it in the trash. Why did everything have to be so… uptight? Why couldn't he just let people have their fun and do their job?

I put it my cute little bulletin board by the corner of the desk and put up the pictures of me, Seth, family and friends. I also hung up the paintings I found sitting in the closet. They were beautiful. I was finally settled in. There was a small, gentle knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, plugging in my computer.

"Hey girl!" Alice cried, plopping down on the chair in the little sitting corner.

"Hey!!! I love my office!" I smiled, sitting across from her.

"I love mine too" she laughed. "Have you met the VP?"

"I had the unfortunate experience with him! I called him a jerk butt and I think he heard me" I said with a grimace. "He left the most ridiculous 'letter' on my desk"

"Was it the 'initiation letter'?" Alice asked, smiling brightly.

"I think; it's in the trash if you want to see it" I said, shrugging. Alice went over and plucked out the yellow ball of paper.

"The very same one I got. He has no charm" Alice sighed, crashing dramatically into the chair. I giggled.

"No charm! No harm!" we cried at the same time, bursting into laughter. That had been our motto all through college when dating guys.

"I'm not very sorry to interrupt this party. You both have work to be doing so I suggest you get to it" a cold voice came from the door way. I looked up and frowned at the source.

"I decided we would have a little chat. You know, catch up a bit. I don't think there's a problem with that. I mean, Alice _does _work here. For all you know, she could be filling me in on something utterly embarrassing you have done" I said, standing up.

"You cannot talk to me like that" he said angrily.

"I'm afraid I can. I see nothing wrong so why make this into a big deal?" I shrugged, praying I wouldn't get fired. He turned around and stormed back into his office.

"Be careful Bellsy. Edward has a temper and I don't want you to lose your job" Alice warned, standing up.

"I can handle him. I don't think he want to fire the daughter of a very powerful attorney" I winked, opening the door for her.

"Oh, about the kitchen, we don't really care who takes what as long as you don't touch the stuff labeled E.A.C" Alice called, waving her hand as she walked into her office.

I walked next door and knocked on the door.

"What!?" an very angry voice called out.

I pushed the door open and took a seat in front of Edward.

"What do you need?" he sneered.

"My son gets out of school at 3. I'm going to pick him up and bring him here. Do you approve?" I asked, examining my nails. I needed to get a manicure.

"Didn't you read the letter? You cannot leave until five" he smirked at me.

"look, you aren't looking very good in front of the employees. I have a son and I intend to get him and still have my job when I finish" I said, clenching the armrests of the chair.

"Fine, you have 30 minutes to collect your son and get him here. He may not distract anybody from their work or you will have to make other arrangements" Edward finalized, efficiently ending the conversation. I nodded and stalked out.

"BIG jerk butt" I muttered, closing the door softly.

A/N: This one is about 8 pages on word. I really want feedback and ideas on what to do better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realize that I have not updated in while. I was reading chapter 2 and E.A.C reminded me of the East Australian Current from Finding Nemo. I know, dorky. Enjoy.**

**I give credit for some of the story to AnneKaye who wrote Sparkle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, _yet. _Mrs. Meyer and I are working the ownership out.**

I sat at my desk and started looking through the mock up of the magazine. I have to admit, it was very well put together but it still wasn't something very organized. I moved Jasper's sports articles a few pages back and traded in Emmett's car talk so that he could fine tune it a bit more. Alice's work was flawless and in the right place. I put all the advertisements in the front. I spent 2 stacks of post-its on that thing! When I was finally convinced it was ready, I took it next door.

"Edward? I finished correcting the mock up" I called through the door.

"Come in" he called, obviously irritated. I stepped in and sat at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well?" he said, gesturing towards the mock up.

"I made quite a few changes that I think will help the issue flow a bit better" I said, biting my lip. I wondered why I didn't apply to one of the publishing house in the area. Surely their bosses would be a heck of a lot nicer than mine. I slipped the book onto his desk and turned around, heading towards the parking garage to get Seth. I climbed into my Volvo, a gift from my parents, and drove towards Seth's school.

I joined the line at the round-about and rolled down the window to tell the teacher Seth's first and last name. Seth jumped into the car, chattering excitedly about his first day of school.

"… and I met this boy named Max! He likes cars just like me! And he loves the color blue, too! And my teacher, Mrs. Mayall, gave me TWO gold stars on my paper with the animals on it! And for-"

"Buddy, wanna come to my new office with me for a bit?" I intercepted, at the rate he was going, I would never be able to get a word in!

He sat in the back seat, contemplating it and nodded.

"Does Aunt Ali work there?" he asked, struggling to move forward in his booster seat.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her" I smiled, "You'll just have to wait and knock on the office doors to see!"

"Do I get to see your office?" Seth asked, sitting back, giving up to the restraint of the booster seat. I parked the car in my spot and unbuckled Seth, leading him into the building. I waved at the blonde security guard whose face had fallen.

"What floor?" Seth asked, his finger poised to press.

"15" I replied, lifting him up so that he would reach. The elevator started moving super fast and Seth clutched to me, smiling the whole ride up.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Seth said, his eyes wandering around the lobby area.

"Really?" I said, pulling him out of the elevator.

"Bella! Is this your son?!" Rosalie asked, standing up and coming out from behind her desk.

"Yeah, this is Seth. Seth, this is Rosie" I pushed him forward.

"Hi Rosie. I'm Seth and I'm 6 years old" Seth smiled, holding his hand out.

"Hey Seth! Do you want something to eat?" Rosalie asked.

"Isabella! I need to see you in my office!" Edward yelled and then slammed the door.

"I do!" Seth called out, looking at me.

"Go with Rosie, I'll be right there!" I said, giving his hand to Rosalie and then walking towards Edward's office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, sitting down.

"Yes, the changes you made in the mock up are good but I don't like some of them. The yellow post-its are my changes, see if you can come up with something that we both agree on" Edward swiveled his chair back towards his computer.

"Aunt Ali!" I heard Seth call out. I cringed waiting for Edward to say something. To my surprise, he chuckled, saying,

"You should get him something to eat" he chuckled, a small smile playing on his lips.

**A/N: There you go! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight. Not mine.**

I sat down on my patio with my laptop and opened up my journal.

_Holy guacamole batman! I had a smallish argument with my boss. And then when I went to give him the mock up of the magazine, he smiled! SMILED! I HAD to tell Alice and she wouldn't stop screaming! I was so embarrassed! He walked into my office and told me that we are having lunch tomorrow! I pray that he won't tell me that having Seth at the office is not a good idea. Seth loves going there so much! He was telling me that he plays a lot of games with Rosalie and Emmett and that helps me a lot. I think I'm starting to develop a very small crush. VERY DEEP DOWN. Seth's calling me so I'm gonna get off. I'll write more later!_

I shut down my computer and headed upstairs to tuck Seth in.

**********

I woke up early the next day and made pancakes for Seth.

"Seth honey, it's time to wake up! I made pancakes" I shook him gently and gave him a kiss. He sluggishly sat up and started to get ready for the day. I went to my room and put on a pencil skirt with a blue silk blouse and my black glossy stilettos. Seth was putting his plate in the dishwasher when I walked downstairs.

"Mommy, do I get to go see Rosie today?" Seth asked, looking up hopefully at me.

"She might get you from school" I said, smiling as I buckled him into his car seat.

"I think you look too pretty today" Seth said, frowning.

"Thanks?" I was unsure of what he meant by that. I turned on his CD and pulled out of the drive way. A few houses down, a silver Volvo peeled out of a drive way. I emergency braked and looked to make sure Seth was ok. I honked my horn at him as we reached a stop light. The driver rolled the window down and I rolled mine down. The driver was my boss.

"Isabella, you need to watch the road" he smirked.

"You need to relearn your manners!" I yelled, rolling my window up. He honked at me, motioning for me to roll my window down. I shook my head and resisted the urge to give him the finger. I dropped Seth off at his school and headed towards work.

"Bella!!!!!! Mr. Cullen wants to see you in his office" Rosalie said, shooting me a concerned look. I smiled and went straight to his office.

"Isabella, I apologize for my behavior this morning. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have done it" Edward said, looking up from his notes.

"So if it were anybody else, you would have?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. He thought for a minute.

"No, I would be respectful" he smiled. I turned to leave.

"Don't forget we're having lunch!" he yelled. I groaned and closed his door.

I sat down at my desk and looked at me emails. There was one from Jasper asking me about work. Three for Alice telling me that she wanted to go shopping and one from Rosalie. I replied to Rosalie's, asking her if she could pick up Seth at school.

"Isabella, it's time for lunch" Edward said. I locked my computer and walked past him, waiting in the elevator.

When we got to the parking garage, I headed towards my car.

"Where are you going?" Edward demanded as he caught my hand.

"To my car" I retorted, pulling my hand out.

"I invited you to lunch so I will be driving. Besides, you car is over there and mine's way closer" he reasoned.

"My car is only 2 spots away!" I protested, walking to my car.

"2 spots of time wasted" Edward muttered, reaching to the keys.

"I'm driving" I said, sliding into the seat. I watched as Edward muttered under his breath and walked to the passenger side.

"Where to?" I asked, merging into traffic.

"Carraba's on Pasadena" Edward replied, looking out the window.

We didn't say anything else on our way. I parked the car and started towards the restaurant.

"Table for two please" Edward said. The hostess led us to the patio and gestured at a table. I thanked her and sat down.

The waiter came by. I ordered a sprite and Edward a coke.

"Isabella, I would like to talk to you about your social visits in the office" Edward stated. I stared at him blankly.

"I have noticed that you get a lot of visitors during work hours. Refrain from visiting while in the work place" he said, taking a bite out of his chicken.

I put my fork down and looked at him.

"If you have such a problem with visiting why don't we cut this short and head back to work?" I asked, waving down the waiter and handing him a hundred dollar bill. I got up and started walking towards my car.

"Isabella!" Edward called out. Boy was I really getting sick of him calling me Isabella. I spun around.

"I HATE the name Isabella. I prefer to be called Bella" I said.

"Let's just get back to the office" he muttered, getting in the car.

**A/N: Ya, Bella is being a bitch BUT it is all for a good reason. Random fact: I was reading MLIA and one of them said that Swedish Fish are made in Canada. I went to Walgreens and looked on the package. They ARE made in Canada! I have been living a lie :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer for ENTIRE story: I will never ever in a million years own Twilight**

**A/N: We've jumped ahead to a major incident that has happened with Edward… about 4 months after last chapter**

"Bella!!! Edward needs you!" Alice yelled. I took a deep, calming breathe and headed towards Edward's office.

"You wanted to see me?" I said, sitting down.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital" Edward's voice cracked.

"Sure… ready?" I said softly. He nodded and handed me his keys.

"Is everything alright?" I asked once we were on the highway. He shook his head and cried.

"Could you please go faster?" I complied and sped up a bit. We reached the entrance and he ran into the hospital. I found him at the desk.

"What room is…."

**A/N: I know… really short but I felt bad. I WILL update this week. I promise! I hope you checked out MLIA!!! www(dot)mylifeisaverage(dot)com**


	6. Chapter 6: AN

I'm so sorry!!!

I've been really busy with school and sports!

Please forgive me! We have had so many tests and projects since I last updated and all through spring break I was writing my term paper and research project for history. I knew I shouldn't have taken on so many sports! I'll have the next chapter up later on or tomorrow.

At the end of tomorrow, I might put up chapter 7

Thanks,

Catwith9lives


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously: Edward and Bella are at the hospital._

"What room is Katlynn Cullen in?" Edward asked.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her father and this is her mother" Edward replied, tapping his foot impatiently.

"She's on the 3rd floor in room 310"

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me to the elevator.

He pushed people aside and pressed the 3 button hard.

"Edward, you need to calm down. I'm sure you don't want Katlynn to see you all worked up" I said, fighting the urge to wrap my arms around him. He took a couple of deep breaths and walked calmly out of the elevator.

"Katlynn? Honey?" Edward said, walking cautiously into the room.

"Daddy!" a little bronze haired girl sat up in the bed. Edward rushed to her and laid down on the bed.

"What happened sweetie?" Edward asked, stroking her hair.

"Well, I was playing tag outside on the playground and Madeleine was it. I climbed to the top of the pyramid and stood on the very top. I guess I fell down because my head hurts really bad and my arm has a cast on it. And it's a really ugly cast" Katlynn looked at her plain white cast with distaste.

"I'll see if we can get you a new cast," Edward laughed then turned to her seriously, "Katlynn, you could've died! Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I'm sorry daddy. It was an accident. I promise" Katlynn sniffle and snuggled up against Edward.

I cleared my throat in the corner.

"Katie Cat, this is Bella" Edward motioned for me to come over.

"Hi" I said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Katlynn but you can call me almost anything" she smiled back.

My phone choose that moment to go off.

"Hello… Hey Ali… still here… no, everything's fine… crap! Can you ask Rosie if she can go get Seth for me?... let me take to her… sorry… thanks… do you mind taking him home? He knows where the house is and where the key is hidden… thanks" I hung up and turned my attention back to Katlynn and Edward.

"Bella, would you mind going to get the doctor? I want to take her home" Edward asked, shifting Katlynn from one arm to the other.

I nodded and headed to the nurse' station. They had me sign the discharge papers and make another appointment for Friday of next week. Edward followed me out with Kate in his arms.

"I know where you live" I said, turning onto the freeway. The car was filled with a tense silence. No music, chatter, nothing. It was ridiculous. I finally pulled up in front of his house. I watched to make sure he didn't need any help before proceeding to my house.

Before I could even get out of the car, Seth attacked my legs.

"Mommy!" he cried. I scooped him up and held him close.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have fun with Rosie?" I asked.

"I did until dad got here"

**A/N: there you go! I finally updated! Here's another MLIA: Today my mom told me that when I was in preschool, I used to just stand there when they told me to clean up the classroom and watched as my classmates picked everything up. Good to know that my laziness didn't affect me when I was that little**


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean until dad got here?" I asked, looking inside.

"Dad's here. He told Rosie to go home but she stayed with me" Seth said, jumping down and running into the living room.

As I got closer, I could feel the tension in the room.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"I came to see my son" he replied.

"Well this is my house and I did not invite you here" I spat. "Hi Rose, do you mind taking Seth to his room?"

Rosalie nodded and tugged Seth up the stairs.

"Bella, look. I'm really sorry what I did but you can't take my son away! I have a right to see him! The judge said so!" Jacob said, pacing the floor.

"Yes, AFTER you cleared it with me!" I yelled. "Look, you need to get out of my house and call me when you want to see Seth"

"Nope, I'm not leaving" Jacob sat down.

"Fine" I stomped up the stairs and picked Seth up. "Rosie, why don't you go home? Seth and I are going to find somewhere else to stay tonight"

Jacob called after me as I walked out of the front door and headed down the street. I silently cursed myself for going to him for help.

Now or never. I rang the door bell.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Edward.

"Bella?" he opened the door wider.

"Hi..um… I was wondering if you could help me out a bit…?" I asked.

"Daddy! Who is that?" Katlynn ran over. "Miss Bella!!"

"Seth, honey, why don't you go play with Katlynn for a bit?" Seth and Katlynn ran into the house. I could hear their giggles coming from upstairs.

"What do you need?" Edward asked.

"Can you go down to my house and tell me ex to go away? He did not call me before coming" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sure… lead the way" I pointed Edward in the right direction and went inside his house.

Edward's house was nicely decorated. It was warm and inviting but still missing something. He had leather couches in the living room and a nice mahogany glass table in the middle. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes, wishing that this was just a dream.

Edward came back a little while later.

"Thanks, I'll just go get Seth" I smiled and headed upstairs. I fought Seth tooth and nail to get him back home. After he was all settled into bed, I opened my journal.

_Today was a pretty interesting day. I got to work and had to take Edward to the hospital. His daughter (can you believe it?!) was there. Her name is Katlynn and she is so much nicer than Edward. Remember that crush I was talking about, well, I think it's surfacing. Anyway, after that, I came home to find Jacob here. I tried to kick him out myself but he would leave. I picked Seth up and headed down the street to Edward's house. Yes, his house. He came and I don't know what happened but Jacob left. Now, I'm really tired and have a really long day at work tomorrow. Seth doesn't have school so it's going to be really wired at work tomorrow._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! I have to warn you: don't get used to the frequent updates… school is going to start picking up again because of finals and other testing so… that's it! Happy reading!**

"Mommy, that man is waiting outside the door" Seth whispered, gently shaking me. I sat up quickly.

"What man?" I asked, trying to remember where I put my taser.

"I don't know... a man. He says he wants to see you" Seth said, crawling under the covers. I jumped out of bed and opened my nightstand's drawer, pulled out my taser and walked downstairs. I threw the door open and stuck out my arm. There was the telltale buzzing sound that contact had been made and a scream.

I pulled away and looked out.

CRAP!!!

It was Edward.

"Omigod! Edward… wakey wakey… are you ok?" I knelt down and shook him.

"What did you hit me with?" he gasped, sitting up slowly.

"A taser?" it came out like a question.

"Holy crap it hurts!" Edward groaned.

"Sorry, I thought you were a creeper.

"Bella! Oh my God! What did you do?!" I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper running over.

"um… Ikindataseredhim" I mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that" Alice said.

"I tasered him" I looked down.

I looked around to find Edward.

Well, better start looking for a new job.

"Bells? Where's Seth?" Jasper called

I felt my eyes widen and ran upstairs. Seth was still in my bed but asleep. I sighed with relief.

"Miss Bella? Can I play with Seth?" Katlynn asked.

"Sure sweetie, why don't you go to his playroom and what for a bit?" I smiled. She nodded and ran out.

"Seth… Katlynn's here" I said. Seth jumped up and ran to his room. To get dressed I presumed.

"Edward, I'm really sorry! I feel awful" I said.

"It's ok. You were just protecting yourself and Seth" Edward smiled, "Can you watch Katlynn today? I understand if you have to go to the office but can you watch her?"

"Sure. It's the least I can do" I smiled. Jasper and Alice left after a while. They had just come to mooch breakfast off me.

I took Seth and Katlynn to the movies, the park and the library. We had to go to the office to pick up some paper work. They rushed to Rosie who gave them each a spin on her chair. I went to my office and smashed into a lean body.

"Sorry" I looked up to see Edward. I breathed in and smiled.

"it's ok. I should have looked at where I was going" I said. I noticed that he was still holding me. It felt safe, loving. We stood there for a while and looked at each other.

"I should get to work, see you later" Edward said awkwardly. I nodded and slipped quickly into my office. I did not know that Edward could be so intoxicating. I quickly finished my paper work and headed out.

"Mommy, can we go swimming?" Seth asked.

"Sure. Katlynn?" I looked in the rear view mirror and saw her nod excitedly. "Alrighty! Let's go get out suits!"

Seth ran upstairs to grab his while I took Katlynn to her house to grab hers. We changed quickly and drove to the pool.

They hadn't been playing long when I got a call from Edward.

"Bella? Would you and Seth like to join me and Katlynn for dinner? At Carraba's?" Edward asked.

"Sure. We'll meet you there around 6" I said. We said our good byes and I collected the kids.

"Are you coming to dinner with us?" Kate asked.

"Yep, we're going to Carraba's" I said. Kate smiled and turned back to talk to Seth.

_Later at Carraba's_

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner" I said.

"No problem. Thank you so much for watching Kate today. It was a big help" Edward said. We ordered and talked for a while. When we got home, Edward stayed a bit.

**A/N: I'm really sorry! School is getting really hectic and I have a bunch of things to do after! I think that the next chapter is going to be up around Thursday – Saturday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I made no promises!!! I have a school trip next week so…. Here is a little something from the Office, Michael had an inspiring speech, "You know my mother always said average people are the best kinds of people, and that's why God made so many…**

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked.

"No, thank you. I was wondering how you were adjusting to the office" Edward said.

I snorted.

"Did I say something…?" Edward mused.

"No, just why are you asking me now?" I said, composing myself.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because when I first started, you were a total jerk. That letter you left on my desk was really rude and didn't make me feel welcome at all and…" I was cut off by Edward's lips crashing to mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alrighty! So… here's the chapter. I'll do the long A/N at the bottom! Happy Reading! ****J**

I was cut off by Edward's lips crashing to mine.

I stood there shocked. But then, I started kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe, protected, maybe even, loved. I had never had this type of kiss with Jacob. It was always wet and sloppy. Edward pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" he whispered. I smiled and stuck my face in his chest.

"Oh Bella!!! Bellaroo!!!" Emmett yelled.

We both groaned.

"Yes Emmett! I'll let you in in a second!" I yelled back. Edward let me go and I reluctantly shuffled to my front door and let Emmett and Rosie in.

"Hi Bella. Sorry, the monster wanted to see if you had anything for him to eat. He did not want to go out so…" Rosie smiled.

"Hey! Edward's here!" Emmett called. Rosalie gave me a questioning look but I shrugged it off.

"Yes, I was taking care of his daughter" I said.

"So, Bellarina, do you have anything for me?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go look in the fridge. I believe there's a large container with your name on it" I smiled. Emmett took off, leaving Rosie, Edward and I alone.

"So, Edward, did you have an interesting day?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll say" Edward looked straight at me. Rosalie's eyes grew wide and she abruptly left for the kitchen, claiming she heard Edward calling her.

Edward scooted closer to me and stretched his arms.

"Bella, I really don't want to be apart from you. I like you" Edward said.

"Bye Bells!" the door slammed.

"Edward, we need to talk about this. I don't even know you!" I said, still not leaving his side.

"But you do. Katlynn is me. I know you. Will you give me a chance" Edward looked at me.

I sighed.

"I promise to try" I said, leaning further into him.

"That's all I want" Edward held me tighter.

**A/N: I totally forgot what I was going to say! I don't have a MLIA story today but I do have a movie recommendation. Wild Child with Emma Roberts and Alex Pettyfer (my love!). 'Til next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SUMMER! YAY! I'm going to have more time to write now so… but don't expect too much; I still don't know what I'm going to do this summer! Happy reading!**

Edward left late that night.

"Mommy, do you like Mr. Edward?" Seth asked, struggling to get up onto the counter.

"Do you?" I answered his question with a question.

"Yes I do! He's really nice. Is he your boyfriend?" Seth asked. I choked on the water I was drinking.

"No, do you want him to be my boyfriend?" I asked, holding him close.

"Yeah. I would get to play with Katlynn more!" Seth wiggled out of my grasp and ran upstairs.

**A/N: Short I know. I'm so mean to you guys. I promise to update within the weekend.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: two updates in two days! I feel accomplished. I know the last chapter was short, but you needed to see how Seth felt. I have another story up, the Heiress and the Actor. Check it out and tell me what you think. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! IT WILL STILL GET UPDATED! Happy reading!**

EPOV

"Katlynn? Will you come here for a minute?" I called.

I heard Katlynn come down the stairs. She ran over and plopped herself in my lap.

"Daddy, do you like Miss Bella?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Yes I do, do you?" I asked, shifting her slightly.

"I love her! She is really nice to me and she lets me play with Seth" Katlynn blushed when she said Seth.

"Is it ok with you if I ask her out on a date?" I asked, praying that she would say yes.

"Yep yep yep! Will I get to stay with Seth when you do?" Katlynn looked at me hopefully.

"We'll have to ask Miss Bella. Now, its bedtime" Katlynn groaned and dragged her feet and she walked upstairs. I went up ten minutes later to tuck her in.

"Good night Katie Cat" I said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night daddy" she kissed my forehead and closed her eyes.

I shut her door and headed downstairs. Sometimes I wonder why Tanya would leave such a precious gift. I'm grateful that she left Katlynn with me but I wonder, did she even love her? Katlynn's been asking a lot of questions regarding her mom. I'm lucky enough to redirect her train of thought when that happens but she's fighting it now. I sighed and went to bed.

BPOV

I tucked Seth into bed and headed to the balcony with my laptop.

_I KISSED EDWARD! Or rather, he kissed me. He was coming to pick Katlynn up and kissed me. I don't mind watching Katlynn if it means that I get to kiss him ;). I think that the feelings that were deep DEEP down are starting to surface. Edward's kind of nice when you get past all of his… douche bagness. I mean, at the office, I can barely stand him. He makes me turn off my music and tells me to stop chatting with everyone. He doesn't understand that communication is key to making the magazine successful! Edward gets mad when I walk into Emmett or Jasper or Alice's office to ask if I can have some of whatever is in the container. He says that it will come out of my paycheck. Just as I think we're getting past his douche bagness, he pulls a fast one and goes back to it! It's really frustrating. I realize that I'm rambling. I need to get my feelings out about Edward. The Edward I've seen is amazing. He's so caring and sweet and kind. He isn't mean or rude or arrogant. I hear Seth calling out. I'll write more later!_

I closed my computer and got up to see what Seth was yelling about.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"My tummy hurts" he said.

"Are you sure? Go the bathroom" I said, lifting his duvet off and pushing him towards his bathroom.

He came out a bit later.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked. He nodded.

"Alright, get back in bed. I'll be right back with some medicine" I tucked him in again and headed off to my bathroom.

I rooted through the medicine cabinet until I found some Tylenol. I headed back to Seth's room and gave him the Tylenol. I tucked him in and headed back to my room. I went through my nightly routine and sat in bed. I was feeling restless so I went to my office and started on the next issue. It was late by the time I finally felt tired. I got into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**The next morning**

"Good morning Camden! It's 6 in the morning!" the radio announced. I rolled over and smacked my iHome until it shut off. I stayed in bed for a couple of minutes before I actually got up. I dressed in nice black slacks with a white silk shirt and black stilettos.

"Seth, honey, time to wake up" I kissed Seth. He rolled over and got out of bed. Seth dressed for school and ate his breakfast. He didn't say much. I guess he was just tired. I drove him to school. It was a pretty uneventful morning. The office was slow. Around lunch time, I got a call from the school. Seth was sick and needed me to pick him up.

"Mr. Cullen? Can I go home early? Seth's sick" I said, standing at the door.

"No, you need to edit the articles that Jasper wrote" Edward said, looking at his monitor.

I walked over and slammed his laptop shut.

"Look, I am a living, breathing human and I deserve some respect. I don't care about your rules. I can edit those later. My son is sick. The whole office is tired of you being a douche bag so we would all appreciate it if you took a happy pill and went on with it. Happy pills will work miracles with you! For crying out loud! Maybe then the office will want to include you in things! When we go out to dinner or lunch or hang out. Why do you think we are all so respectful? Because we don't want to have to deal with you! I am so sick of your attitude and lack of respect to others. Want me to disrespect you? Want me to give you attitude? I don't think so! Suck it up! No one wants you screwing up their day. I am going to get my son and I swear by all that is holy, I better have a job or I will kick your ass" I stormed out of his office and into the elevator.

I simmered in the car on the way there. I ran to the nurse' office and found Seth lying there, sleeping.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late. There was an accident on the highway" I whispered.

"It's quite alright. I gave him some Tylenol and Tums. I he has the flu" the nurse said, handing me his backpack.

I picked him up, thanked the nurse and headed out to the parking lot. I had some trouble getting him the car but managed in the end.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen? It's Bella Swan calling. My son, Seth is sick and I want to make sure it's not something serious… yes… will Friday at 4 work? Alright, take care… bye" I put the date and time into my phone just as I was pulling into my driveway.

"Seth, honey, I really hate to wake you up but I can't carry you" I shook him gently. He was burning up.

Seth got up and walked upstairs to his room. I changed him into him PJs and gave him more Tylenol.

I grabbed a beer and my laptop and headed for the living room.

_Seth's sick. I think he has the flu but I'm taking him to the doctors just in case. Today was an eventful day at work. I yelled at Edward and called him on his shit. I stormed out and didn't give him a chance to respond. Gotta jet, doorbell's ringing._

**A/N: so love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! I think I'm going to start asking for a certain number of reviews. I really hate it when other authors do this and feel very hypocritical but I feel like no one's reading my story. I would like 5 review before I update next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm updating while I can so enjoy it! I think that I need something to happen to Edward and Bella. I don't know what yet so if you have any suggestions leave them in a review or PM me! I realized that I have not put anything up from MLIA! Here's one: Today I found money in my freezer, I was confused at first, but then chuckled at the thought of literally having cold, hard, cash. Happy Reading!**

I closed my computer and headed downstairs to the door. I looked through the peephole and found Edward standing at the other side with Katlynn. I sighed, how could he use his own daughter as bait?

"Hi, Kate, Seth's sick so he's sleeping. Why don't you go put on a movie in the play room?" I smiled. She nodded and ran upstairs.

"Bella…" Edward started, reaching out for me.

I held up a hand, "Have a seat, would you like anything to drink?"

"Bella, come sit with me" Edward whined, holding his arms out. I shook my head and went into the kitchen. I heard him sigh and get up to follow me. I took out a carrot cake and sliced into it.

"Bella, you can't ignore me forever. I'm sorry I've been such a douche" Edward came closer and closer. He finally pulled me to him and kissed my head.

"Edward, you can't act like that. You don't know how hard it is when you go bipolar on me! I know that it's a habit of yours to say no every time someone asks you something. That's no excuse to treat people the way you do. I'm not sure this is going to work out" I bit my lip.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Edward asked, pulling away. I nodded.

"Fine, I'll see you later" Edward turned around and headed to get Kate. I showed him to the door like a good hostess and closed it as soon as he was out of the house. I walked upstairs, started the shower and cried. I showered quickly and went to fix dinner for Seth.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good" Seth said, plopping down on the floor.

"Seth! What are you doing out of bed?" I cried, picking him up and taking him upstairs.

"But mom, I don't wanna stay in my room! I wanna stay in the TV room" Seth protested.

"All right, but promise me you won't do anything you're not supposed to do" I said.

"I promise" I set him down and went back to the kitchen to make him chicken noodle soup. When I finished the soup, I found Seth dead asleep. I didn't want to wake him up. He needed his sleep if he was going to get better.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! I need 5 more reviews for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, has anyone checked out my other story? Let me know what you think! Happy Reading!**

EPOV

After Bella chewed me out at the office, I thought it best if I could make amends. I picked up Kate from school and headed home.

"Daddy, are we going to go see Seth and Miss Bella tonight?" Katlynn asked.

"Yes we are, but you need to do your homework first" I said, pulling into the driveway.

Katlynn ran upstairs and got a head start on her homework. I sat down and thought about what she had said. I really needed to get my shit together. I mean, if it was bad enough for Bella to yell at me, then I really need to get it together. Katlynn came down not long after and asked to go see Seth.

We walked over. Bella answered the door.

"Hi Kate! Seth's sick so he's sleeping. Why don't you go put on a movie in the play room?" Bella said. Kat nodded and ran upstairs.

"Bella…" I started, reaching out for her.

She held up a hand, "Have a seat, would you like anything to drink?"

I won't lie and say that it didn't hurt because it did; bad.

I headed to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Bella, come sit with me" I tried again, holding out my arms. She shook her head. That one hurt more, she didn't want to be near me. She headed for the kitchen. I sighed and got up to follow her. She took out a carrot cake and sliced into it.

"Bella, you can't ignore me forever. I'm sorry I've been such a douche" I got closer and closer. Finally, I pulled her to me and kissed her head. It felt nice to hold her again. It was something I knew to me that I loved to do.

"Edward, you can't act that. You don't know how hard it is when you go bipolar on me! I know that it's a habit of yours to say no every time someone asks you something. That's no excuse to treat people the way you do. I'm not sure this is going to work out" she bit her lip.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked, pulling away. I felt fear seize every bone in my body. She nodded.

"Fine, I'll see you later" I turned around and went to get Kate.

"Kate, honey, we're leaving" I said.

"No daddy! I don't want to leave!" she cried. I didn't have the patience for this. I needed to leave.

"Katlynn Cullen, we are leaving because I say so. Let's go" I picked her up and walked briskly downstairs.

Bella showed us to the door and closed it as soon as I was out of the house. I walked back home and sent Kate to take a bath.

I went to my room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

_Why would she do that? I know I screwed up today but I didn't think she would do that to me. It hurt. _

I started pacing. The tears coming out slowly.

_I shouldn't be breaking down! Why would I cry over a woman? The Edward I knew would forget about her and focus on Kate. _

I walked slowly to Kate's room and tucked her in. It was hours later when I finally let my frustration out. I punched the wall over and over again. I heard a little gasp. Katlynn was standing at me door, looking at me with fearful eyes.

I took a step towards her and she took one back.

"I want my daddy back" Kate said, running down the stairs. I heard the door open and close. _Crap!_

**A/N: Wadaya think? Tell me in a REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm on a writing jag! I have so much time to write out my ideas and it feels good! Happy Reading!**

BPOV

I was cleaning up the soup and putting it a container for later when the doorbell rang. I steeled myself to deal with Edward while he has upset but came face to face with Katlynn.

"Kate! What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling her inside.

"Daddy's scaring me. I went to sleep with him and he was hurting the wall. I got scared" she said, crying. I pulled her close.

"Sweetie, it is okay, don't be scared of your daddy. He's just a little frustrated" I said, rocking her back and forth. We both jumped when there was a banging at my door.

"Why don't you go to my room and get some sleep? I'll be right there" I pushed her to the stairs and waited until I heard my door close.

I looked out of the peep hole and saw Edward, shaking.

"What do you want?" I called through the door.

"Bella, let me in. I know that Kate's there" he replied.

"I can't do that. She's scared and doesn't want to see you" I said.

"Bella, so help me God, let me in or I will kick down the door" he said, anger lacing his voice.

"Yeah right, want me to sue for trespassing?" I retorted. The door started shaking.

"Bella, don't test me" he warned.

"Hold on a minute, Seth's calling me" I lied. I walked to the back door and let myself out. I walked down my driveway slowly, preparing myself for the worst.

"Edward" I called out, standing at the foot of the porch stairs. He whipped around.

"Bella, I need to take her home" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No" I said firmly.

"Bella, this isn't your decision. You're not her mother" Edward said.

"I may not be her mother but I sure as hell am going to keep her safe" I replied, sitting down.

"Bella, I need to apologize to her. I scared her and she scared me when she ran out" Edward said.

"Look, I get that. She's sleeping in my room right now. Edward, she came here crying her eyes out and shaking. It broke my heart to see her like that. I know you would never hurt her or intentionally scare her but I think that she needs time to get over what happened. Go home and get some sleep. I promise I'll let you see her in the morning" I said, pulling on his hand.

Edward gave in and came closer. Just as I started to push him towards his house, he turned around.

"Fine, if I can't see her until tomorrow, then I'll just camp out here" he smirked.

"Alright, fair warning, you know I have a taser" I said, walking back around the house. I heard him sigh and sit down.

I went upstairs and checked on Seth. His fever had gone down a bit but I still wanted to take him to the doctor. When I got to my room, Kate was laying there, hugging my pillow. I sighed at the sight. I changed quickly and got into bed. She immediately snuggled into my side.

I drifted off to sleep not long after.

**The Next Morning**

I awoke to a loud banging on my door and the incessant ringing of the doorbell. I groaned and made my way to the door.

"I'm coming!" I grumbled, unlocking the door. The door flew open and Edward stepped in.

"Good morning Bella. Where's Kate?" he asked, keeping his distance.

"Let me go get her" I said, walking upstairs. I heard Edward sigh and start to pace.

"Kate, honey, daddy wants to see you" I cooed, gently shaking her.

"Mommy, I don't want to!" she whined. She called me mommy! I felt my heart warm up.

"He really wants to see you!" I said. She huffed but got out of bed. She stretched her arms up for me to carry her and I did.

"Is daddy still scary?" she asked.

"No, he's really sorry" I said, "Edward? Someone's here to see you"

He jumped up and came over.

"Hey Kitty Kat, I'm so sorry" he said, reaching for her. Kate wiggled out of my arms and into her dads.

"I love you daddy" she said, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too" he said. He caught me looking at them and smiled. He mouthed thank you and headed out.

How in the world could I have let him go?

**A/N: so, like I said, I've been writing like crazy and I hope you're enjoying these frequent updates! But don't get too used to them! Let me know what you think in a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: note at bottom**

BPOV

I went upstairs and woke Seth up.

"Mommy, can I see Kate?" he asked.

"No sweetie, you're still sick" I said, picking him up and taking him to the living room. I gave him his medicine and set about to my daily task.

Just when I was doing the laundry, the door bell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Seth yelled.

I shoved the rest of the stuff into the dryer and headed out to see who it was.

Edward.

"Hey Bella, can we talk?" he asked. Seth scampered back into the living room, leaving me and Edward alone.

"What do you want?" I said, leaning against the door.

"Another chance. I know I screwed up Bella, trust me I know. If Kate being scared of me didn't tell you, then I don't know what else to do. I really miss seeing you and smiling and laughing with you. Please Bella, I promise to be good" he said, looking at me. His arms kept moving up and back down but he stayed where he was.

"I'll think about it. You can't just be nice for a few days, you have to be nice all the time. You cannot expect others to treat you with respect when you treat us badly. I can't put myself in harms' way. I have a little boy to take care of" I said.

"Alright, I'll see you at work" he said, heading out the door. I watched him walk down the street. I ran after him and launched myself at him.

He stumbled but steadied himself.

"Ok, I forgive you" I said, hugging him close. He hugged me back and kissed me.

**A/N: ok, I have been updating for you guys. I need at least 5 reviews before my next update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: two updates in one day! Woo!**

BPOV

Edward held me tightly and kissed my head. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"Edward, I need to get back to Seth; he's sick" I said.

"Alright, I'll see you later" he said, waking me home. I closed the door gently and went to get Seth.

"Honey, time to take your medicine" I said, spooning some into his mouth. He grumbled but took it nonetheless.

_'Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey you!" I laughed. He had only just gotten home.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. I know Seth's sick but Alice said she would watch him" Edward asked. I could hear the hope in his voice.

"Sure, where are we going?" I replied.

"How about just dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, where to?" I asked.

"You can wear whatever you want" he said.

"Alright, I'll see you later" I said my good byes' and went to finish the laundry.

**A/N: I'm so mean! I cut if off right before the date. I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter! :D **

**5 reviews!**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

I finished my daily tasks and went about getting ready for my date. I picked out dark wash jeans with a nice shirt and my ballet flats.

"Mommy you look pretty" Seth said.

"Thanks buddy" I tousled his hair.

"Are you going out?" he asked, plopping down on my bed.

"Yep, Aunt Alice is going to watch you" I said, looking at him.

"M'kay, can have pizza for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, tell Aunt Ali that there's money in on the island" I said.

_Ding Dong!_

I rushed downstairs and found Edward and Alice standing outside.

"Have fun!" Alice called as she all but shoved me out the door.

"Hey" Edward said, leaning down for a kiss.

"Hey" I said, reciprocating.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep, where are we going?" I asked.

"To a nice little restaurant" he replied.

"Which one?" I pressed.

"A nice little one" he said yet again.

"Edward!" I whined. He laughed at me. I pouted.

"I promise you'll like it" he said. We talked about work, our kids and other things during the car ride.

"Here we are" he said.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia, please follow me" the hostess said.

"Edward, you're so cute" I said, holding his hand as we followed the hostess.

"You're server will be right with you" she said, smiling at Edward and pressing her boobs together.

"Bella, I have taken it upon me to show you Camden" Edward announced.

"And what is there to do in Camden?" I asked.

"Err- not too much but still enough for you to have a tour guide" he smirked.

"Hi, my name is Erin and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" she looked at me first.

"Sprite please" I said.

"Same" Edward said. She nodded and went her way.

"I like her" Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I think she's the first waitress not to try anything with me. You should see them. In front of Kate too!" he said, looking dead serious.

"Oh Edward" I laughed.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the fettucine alfredo" I said, smiling at her.

"Linguini Pescatore" Edward smiled.

"So Edward, tell me about your family" I said, leaning back.

"My dad's a doctor and my mom in an interior designer" he said.

"That doesn't reveal anything" I frowned. Edward chuckled.

"Dad's a doctor at Mercy in Seattle. His name is Carlisle and he loves to do anything outside. Mom's an interior designer. She's travelled all over the world decorating people's houses and making them pretty. She loves to go hiking and camping" Edward elaborated. It was obvious he came from money.

"Are you an only child?" I asked.

"Yep, mom couldn't have any more children after me" Edward shrugged, "tell me about your family"

"Dad's name is Charlie and he's police chief in Houston. He's very dedicated. Mom's name is Renee and she's a kindergarten teacher. She's… quirky" I smiled.

"Tell me about Texas"

"Texas is my favorite place in the world. I have so many houses there. My favorite place is to be at the ranch that's located near the mountains. It has absolutely everything I could ever need" I sighed, remembering my ranch.

"How many houses to you have there?"

"Let's see, the 2 near the mountains, 2 in the mountains, 1 at the Frio River, 1 at Galveston, 1 at lake Conroe, 1 at lake Livingston, 1 in the city suburbs, 1 apartment downtown, 1 in the panhandle, 1 in Austin, 1 in Dallas and 4 in Louisiana so that's 13 in Texas and 4 in Louisiana" I said.

"Wow, you really love it down there don't you?" he said.

"Yep, favorite place in the world. Haven't you noticed my accent?" I asked.

"I have, you have a country twang" he replied.

"I wish I could live there but I didn't have time to look for a job so far south. I had to settle for here" I sighed, wishing I could live in the South.

"Why did you have to settle for here?" Edward asked.

"I came down from Pennsylvania, oh! I also have 2 houses in Maine, and this was as far South as I had time for job hunting. I really wish I had found a job in Houston. Not that I don't like it here, it's just not home" I explained.

"I see, my favorite place in the world is at my house in New Orleans. It's so perfect there" Edward sighed.

"Pardon, I don't mean to rush you but its closing time" Erin said.

"Sorry" I said.

Edward handed her a one hundred dollar bill saying that that would cover the bill and another one saying that that was her tip for putting up with us.

Edward drove me home.

"Thanks for dinner" I said.

"You're welcome. Good night" he said.

"Good night" I replied, kissing him.

**A/N: Bella's not a hick. She's just loves the south. Nothing against any other state. The south is just her home. On to more pressing matters, I am not feeling loved at all. You guys only managed four reviews. I know that there are 45 of you that have this story on alert so you better get reviewing! I want FIVE reviews before my next update. I was feeling nice and decided to update today. Don't count on it happening next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I got the reviews (eight! thankss) and my computer broke, I feel terrible. Onto more happy news, here's the new chapter! Happy reading!**

BPOV

I watched as Edward got into his car and started for home. Not that he would have to go far.

"Mommy!" Seth yelled.

"Hi buddy, did you have fun with Aunt Ali?" I asked.

"Yep yep yep! We had pizza and we made cinnabuns! It was really yummy" Seth said, rubbing his tummy.

"I'm glad you had fun but it's time for bed buddy" I said. He looked at me and went upstairs slowly, sighing the whole way.

"Hey Al, thanks for watching him" I said, giving her a hug.

"He is so sweet, it was no problem" Alice said, gathering her coat, "I gotta get to the office early tomorrow so I gotta go" Alice let herself out and I was left alone.

My phone rang

Text:

From Edward

Hey, just wanted to say good night again

I smiled

To Edward

Good night, see you tomorrow

I hit send and then went upstairs for bed.

**The next morning**

I woke up and looked over at the clock.

CRAP! Six forty five!

I jumped out of bed and threw on a suit. I gathered what I needed then ran to Seth's room.

"Seth, honey, wake up" I said, shaking him. He shot up and started stripping. I handed him his clothes and gathered his school things.

We ran out the door and into the car. Seth told me he wanted donuts so we drove to Shipley's and got us some. I dropped him off with a note for his teacher and sped to work.

**A/N: I know it's really short but I felt kinda bad. There'll be an update tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I have two words: SHIT HAPPENS. Let me tell you what happened: I was all set and ready to update the next day when I get on my computer and what happens? The internet's not working. I restart only to find out that some virus has taken over my computer. After many hours and banging and cursing, I finally gave in and took it to the fix it place. It was DAYS until I got it back. Let this be a lesson to you all, RUN YOUR ANTIVIRUS SOFTWARE! Anyways, happy reading!**

"Morning Rosie"

"Bella! Thank God you're here! You have a meeting in five minutes over the new format. Here are your notes, good luck" Rosalie walked back to her desk and began taping on her keys.

"Bella!" Alice said, plopping down on my couch.

"Hey Al" I said, nursing my coffee. Oops! I brought the actual mug.

"Rough morning?" she asked.

"You have no idea" I sighed.

"Quick question: I have to go to the city next Monday for the fashion show. I can't go alone and everyone else is busy doing something. Can you please come with me?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, let me get through today and I'll let you know" Alice clapped and pranced out of the room.

I looked at the clock. Time for the meeting.

"Hey Bella!" everyone greeted. I smiled and took my place in the front of the room.

"Alright. We need to talk about a new format. The one we have is getting old and isn't appealing to the public anymore. I was thinking something like this" I pulled out a mock up "it has the cover story in the middle of the page with all of the tidbits, the magazine's name is the in the left hand corner. That will give it more appeal because we made the top story bigger. The rest will be in a film strip type thing below the name with just the title. Input" I said.

"How about we make the colors a little darker? I know some people that wouldn't mind looking at a magazine that's no trying to burn their retina's off" Emmett said.

"Good idea, we'll come up with a new color scheme. Anything else?" I said.

"Well, how about we put the main section's names and the top stories in them at the bottom instead? Like we could have a square that says fashion, a little picture and then the title" Alice said. I got many more suggestions and promised to incorporate all of them into the new format.

We all went back to our offices. I spread out the things on the floor and got to work on the new format. It was a little too quiet for me so I turned on my iPod, Uprising by Muse came on.

_Paranoia is in bloom,_

_The PR transmissions will resume,_

_They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down,_

_An hope that we will never see the truth around (so come on)_

I continued working on the format.

"Hey, we're ordering pizza, what topping?" Emmett stuck his head in.

"Pepperoni and an order of mild hot wings with ranch dressing please" I said. Emmett nodded and talked into the phone.

Thirty minutes later, I was pulled out of my office and into the kitchen.

"FOOD!" I cried, running up to the hot wings.

"Somebody's hungry" Jasper teased

I nodded and bit into a wing. Delicious!

**A/N: here you are! REMEMBER: RUN YOUR ANTIVIRUS SOFTWARE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I just got back from vacation! So, here's the new chapter! Happy reading!**

EPOV

I texted her good night and went to see if Katlynn was alright. I peeked and found her sound asleep. It felt good to go out with Bella. She made me really happy.

The only problem I have is that I have a little nagging feeling in the back of my mind that says to be cautious. But being cautious with Bella meant going back to being mean which meant that she wouldn't be happy. If I went back to being mean, Katlynn would go back to being reckless and the magazine would go down again.

I pulled my hair and went to go through my nightly routine. As I was brushing my teeth, it hit me. _Tanya_

She had always been popping in and out of my life erratically. Katlynn needed a solid mother figure and Tanya just wasn't there to give her that. I had to call her. I would do it in the morning. With that, I drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning_

"Daddy! Time to get up!" Kate jumped on my bed.

"How about we play hookey today?" I said. She thought for a moment.

"Ok! Does that mean I can go back to sleep?" she said.

"Yes it does" I smiled. She snuggled under the covers and went back to sleep. I would have gone back to sleep too if I hadn't had that nagging feeling. I waited until she her breathing had evened out to get up.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello" Tanya said groggily.

"Tanya" I greeted.

"Hi Edward" she said. I could hear her waking up a bit.

"I've got some stuff I need to talk to you about. I've been thinking, I don't think that you should come around anymore" I said.

"What do you mean? I have a right to see my daughter" she huffed.

"I have full rights, I am allowing you to visit Kate but you have no rights" I clarified.

"So you don't want her to have a mother?" Tanya questioned.

"I want her to have a mother. I don't think that you are the kind of mother she should have"

"So she already has another mother figure?"

"Yes, I really would like to keep this out of court so just stop calling, like you even do, and don't visit. It's not fair to Katlynn to get her hopes up and then you take her out and ignore her" I said.

Tanya started muttering into the phone so I just hung up.

BPOV

"Bells, you know where Edward is?" Jasper asked.

"No idea. Let's call him" I said, picking up the phone and dialing his home phone.

"Hello?" Katlynn answered.

"Hi Kate, it's Bella. Is your dad home?" I asked.

"Hold on please" I heard minor yelling and put the phone to the speaker setting.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward" I smiled.

"Hi Bella" he replied.

"Edward, where are you?" Alice asked.

"Alice? Who else is there?" Edward asked.

"Everyone. Where are you?" I asked.

"um… how are you guys?"

"Good, now where are you?" I asked. Rosalie snickered.

"Katlynn didn't feel like going to school this morning so…" Edward tapered off.

"So you decided to play hooky" I finished for him.

"Boss man knows how to have fun!" Emmett cheered.

"Yes Emmett, I know how to have fun" We could hear Edward rolling his eyes.

**A/N: I know it's a really bad place to end but this is all I have time for right now. Review!**


End file.
